


The Book Place

by penna_nomen



Category: Good Omens (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Books, Bookstores, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penna_nomen/pseuds/penna_nomen
Summary: When Chidi asks to meet an angel, he's sent to Aziraphale's bookstore. Of course he's faced with an ethical dilemma when he finds a book he wants.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Book Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritLarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/gifts).



> Chocolate Box treat for WritLarge, who asked for hilarity. Thanks for making the request, and I hope this makes you laugh.

"We met demons in the Bad Place," Chidi said. "Is there an equivalent here in the Good Place?"

"You mean angels." Michael nodded. "Would you like to meet one?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I think I'd like to meet one. But maybe they're scary? Or busy doing important work like helping people? If interrupting one would make the difference between someone making it into the Good Place versus the Bad Place, I'd rather not meet one."

Eleanor elbowed him. "You want to meet one. Just say it, babe."

"I kind of do want to meet one," Chidi admitted.

"I have the perfect angel for you to meet," Michael told him. "Aziraphale. He runs a bookshop in London. Have Janet send you when he doesn't have any customers, which should be…" He double-checked. "Yes, most of the time."

Moments later, Chidi popped into existence in a bookstore. It was filled with dark wood bookshelves, and had the smell of old books. He didn't see anyone. Were angels visible? "Hello!" he called.

"Oh, hello." Someone in a cream-colored suit popped out from behind a bookshelf. He looked soft and friendly, with a welcoming smile and a hint of worry in his eyes. "I thought we were closed. How did you get in?"

"The Good Place sent me, when I asked to meet an angel."

"I see. Well, that's flattering, I suppose."

"I think it's because I love books," Chidi explained. "I used to be a professor of moral philosophy, when I was alive."

"Oh!" The smile reached Aziraphale's eyes. "Do you have a favorite philosopher?"

"Well, if I had to pick just one, it would be Immanuel Kant, although I'm a big fan of Plato, as well."

"Plato, yes." For a moment the angel had a distant look in his eyes. "Such an intriguing fellow. I spent a delightful afternoon conversing with him." He turned around. "This way."

"You met Plato?" Chidi followed, not paying any attention to the direction they were going.

"Personally, I preferred Socrates, but I suppose I'm old-fashioned. Ah, here we are." Aziraphale gestured toward a bookshelf.

Chidi stepped forward to read the titles. After a minute he pulled a book from the shelf and opened it. His hands started to shake. "Is this a first edition of Kant's _Grundlegung zur Metaphysik der Sitten?"_

"Yes, it is," Aziraphale confirmed, practically beaming at Chidi with shared delight over this treasure. "The last remaining copy from the first printing."

"I would have killed to get my hands on this when I was a professor." Chidi looked up, distressed, "I mean, figuratively. I would never actually kill anyone."

"Not a Kantian thing to do, killing people," Aziraphale agreed.

"Yes, of course." Chidi laughed nervously. "Could I… Well, I guess I can't buy it. We don't have money in the Good Place. And would it be right, to take the last copy? I mean, ethically speaking, if I take this, am I depriving someone on Earth from the opportunity of reading it and gaining moral insights that could help them earn their way into the Good Place? And what if that someone was a teacher, who might influence hundreds of students?" He handed the book back to Aziraphale. "I'm sorry. Of course it needs to remain here."

Aziraphale looked at the book, and back at Chidi. "Forgive me for asking a somewhat indelicate question, but how recently were you deceased?"

"That's a little complicated. The thing is…" Chidi paused, remembering that time worked much differently in the afterlife. "Ooooh, I see. Jeremy Bearimy."

"Precisely. You can borrow the book, study it for ages, and have it back here before anyone notices." Aziraphale sighed. "There is a regrettable lack of interest in moral philosophy books these days, I'm sorry to say, so there's no need to rush."

There was a sound of footsteps at the front of the store. "Hello! Aziraphale?"

"Ah," said the angel. "And there you are, already returning it. I'll go find out how you liked it, shall I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how rare first editions of Kant's works are, but I'm certain if there's only one copy left, Aziraphale would have it.


End file.
